Gratitude
by DarkLai
Summary: After Steve takes a stumble in the air and is rescued by Andrew, they both can't shake the feeling of wanting to do more than just hug and scream.


It was the middle of the night after Andrew, Matt, and Steven went flying. Steven had a near death experience with an airplane as they played football in the sky. Andrew and Matt were sleeping over Steven's house and Steven had disappeared into the bathroom. Andrew couldn't shake this feeling he had earlier when they embraced on the floor after they crash landed. Steven had lost his concentration when the airplane came by. He began falling and Andrew worked quickly to go and catch him before it was too late.

Andrew slowly got out of his sleeping bag and crept to the bathroom. He slowly turned the doorknob to find it unlocked. When he peeked inside he found Steven sitting at the edge of the bathtub. He looked up when the door creaked.

"Hey…" Andrew mumbled.

Steven motioned for Andrew to come in and he did, closing the door behind him. Andrew leaned his back against the door and slid down to the floor. He looked up at Steven hoping he would say something first. When he didn't Andrew blushed slightly.

"Earlier man…" Steven whispered. "I don't know if you felt it…but…well…I felt…something…"

Andrew looked up and eyed Steven. He wasn't looking at him, but at his hands.

"I think I felt it too…" Andrew whispered.

Andrew crawled towards Steven and placed his hands on Steven's folded ones. He slowly moved forward and placed his lips on his. At first, he felt Steven tense and begin to pull away before relaxing and kissing him back.

"Andrew…" Steven said pulling away. "I…I…"

Before he finished his sentence, he went in for another kiss. It was more passionate than the first. His hands rested on Andrews shoulders slowly moving down to his waist. Andrew pulled him on top of him and ran his fingers along his back. Steven pushed his crotch against Andrew's and a small moan escaped his lips. He moved down to kiss his neck, his hands moving down to Andrew's penis, which was getting harder with each passing second.

"Should we be doing this?" Andrew whispered.

"It feels like it's alright…" Steven said.

"If Matt walks in?" Andrew asked not prepared to explain anything if his own cousin walked in.

Steven sat up and reached over to the door and locked it.

"He won't walk in now." He said with a devilish grin.

Steven moved back down on top of Andrew and began to kiss him. Andrew lifted up steven's shirt and pinched his nipples. Steven let out a small moan and practically ripped Andrew's shirt off. He looked up at Steven in surprise. He couldn't believe the aggression he was using on him.

With his mind Andrew rolled Steven on his back. He quickly climbed on top of him and began to kiss him.

"That's no fair…" Steven said with a smirk.

Andrew's hand moved down to Steven's crotch and rubbed it. As he kissed Steven he moved down to his neck, then his chest. He bit down hard on his nipple and sucked on it. Steven stifled a moan by biting his lower lip, only letting out soft moans. Andrew moved back up to his lips and kissed him hard to get him to shut up. It would be extremely embarrassing if Matt heard them.

Andrew unbuttoned Steven's pants and started pulling them down. Once they were around his ankles, Andrew grabbed his cock and began to jerk it slowly. Steven moaned softly as he did this and bit his lower lip. He reached for Andrew's pants and undid them, pulling them off in the process. He grabbed hold of his member. He pinched and pulled on it hard, but it didn't hurt Andrew. It felt really good and he wanted more.

Andrew began to kiss Steven hard on the lips, moving his hands all over the place. Steven could sense this want from Andrew and rolled over so he was on top once more. He smirked at Andrew and began to kiss him, biting his lower lip as he did so. They both moaned softly and with his ability, Andrew pushed Steven up into the air. Steven let out a small yelp then glared at Andrew.

"Seriously, no fair!" he said with a laugh.

Andrew grabbed Steven by the hand and pulled him down. He quickly got on top of him and shoved his hard dick into his ass. The tightness felt so good he almost came instantly. He continued to pump into Steven's ass, moaning slightly from the tightness. Steven gripped Andrew's shoulder tightly and squeezed his eyes shut. He was in pain, Andrew could tell, and tried to thrust as gently as possible, but with a tight ass like this it was hard for him to be gentle.

"A-Andrew…" Steven moaned.

Andrew continued to pound into his ass when he decided to let Steven have some fun. With his ability he gently began to stroke Steven's dick. A moan escaped his lips and Andrew kissed him to shut him up once more.

"You're going to wake up Matt…" he whispered between kisses.

"Sorry…it feels so good…" he moaned.

Andrew chuckled in agreement and continued to pound into his ass. He used his abilities to lift them into the air. They tumbled briefly as Andrew focused them to be still. Steven couldn't help, but laugh as they did this.

"Trying something new?" he asked.

"I just wonder what it would be like." Andrew smirked.

Andrew began to pump into Steven once more, but only for the both of them to fall back to the ground. They laughed for a bit before going into each other's arms once more. They kissed and stroked each other, allowing them to feel the pleasure from it all. Andrew tried lifting them into the air once again, but this time he could feel Steven's energy helping them stay steady. It was like they were still on the floor, but a good several feet in the air. They adjusted themselves so that Andrew was on top once more and putting his dick up Steven's ass.

"Fuck the shit out of me…" he moaned pulling Andrew close.

Andrew began to pound into his hole once more, but with a new force. Steven was moaning and wasn't even trying to stay quiet. Andrew didn't care anymore and continued to fuck Steven. Andrew quickly pulled out of Steven and came on his stomach. As he came they both crashed to the floor on top of each other.

There was a knock on the door and both boys tensed automatically.

"Are both of you alright in there?" Matt asked through the door. "What's going on?"

Andrew and Steven tried to hold on both of their laughter from the event that just happened.


End file.
